Remember
by The Cacti Queen
Summary: Harry Flynn never could let go of Nate, just something about him that became unshakable. Maybe you could call it love, but it was more than that it was this insatiable need. And it became a need that could wait no longer.


He stood on the balcony of that shitty apartment filled with its books, clutter, and memories. The stars were shining, always beautiful in this part of the world where you could pretend pollution was not destroying the ecosystem. His arm was covered in bandages, his skin felt like it was on fire, and Harry Flynn's mind was on a man that had abandoned him.

He never claimed to be a saint, and maybe things had gone all wrong near the end but he just got so damn jealous. So envious of Chloe and that blonde for being able to touch him, to kiss him in a crowd without judgement. Angry that they could love him yet Harry was denied over and over again. Forced to look at Nate as nothing more than a partner in crime, having to deal with the flirtatious touches and the winks when they were alone when he could reciprocate nothing.

Harry slammed his hands down on the railing with a growl as he continued to stare up at the sky. The action had sent sparks of pain flying through his body, but it didn't really matter anymore. He'd never had more of a desire to scream his adoration at the top of his lungs, to admit to the world that he was hopelessly in love with Nathan Drake. To screech that they could kiss and hug and fuck, that no one else's opinions mattered. However, this would accomplish nothing because Nathan wasn't there. He was off somewhere in America with that reporter.

Besides, Nathan thought that grenade blast had killed him. Flynn could remember his face when he's dropped the explosive. The look of intense regret, horror, and how his lips whispered no and how Nathan soon after tumbled to his knees. Harry remembered him yelling, and then the feeling of his lover's rough hands on his neck checking for a pulse.

He recalled Nathan beginning to cry and the sounds of him whispering his love so softly no one else would be able to hear. Thinking back Chloe or the blonde must have pulled him away and back to his 'mission'. They must have insisted that they leave Harry there to die, but he didn't die, he got up and crawled away. Later some of the men he'd worked with found him and dragged him off and abandoned him at the nearest hospital.

It had taken a couple of months for Flynn to recover enough to duck the hospital and its bill and even more time to make it back home. He was now determined to make Shambala a distant memory, but the bandages were a constant reminder and when they were taken off the scars would remind him. The English man bowed his head and closed his eyes gripping the wrought iron railing.

Turning from the stars that he used to stare at almost every night he returned inside closing the door gently behind him. Glancing around in the dimly moonlit room he noticed the piles of books and papers scattered in the corners on the room, the old radio on the dresser, and the picture frame on the nightstand of Nathan sleeping. Stumbling toward it Harry snapped the frame down so he couldn't view the picture.

This run down little apartment used to be their home. Nate had been a little iffy about living in the UK for a while but when he saw the at homey expression on Harry's face he'd caved and gotten the place. They spent most of their days doing nothing, or Nathan would have his head buried in one of his books. Harry never was one for reading, but he always enjoyed going on donut runs for Nate or watching the adventurer work.

Harry frowned at the memories as he stared at the bed for two and turned away walking into the kitchen. Reaching the fridge he dragged it open and grabbed a beer, the only thing in the fridge, and popped the cap off on the counter. Leaning against it he took a swig and sighed, the place felt so empty without the sound of papers shuffling or Nathan's incessant snoring. Never thought that he'd miss that damn snore.

Drinking more of the beer he clenched the bottle in his good hand, his knuckles turning white. He hung his head once again staring at the yellowing tiles of the kitchen and watched them blur as tears filled his vision. It was just too quiet. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Nathan. That he could miss someone for their silence.

Slamming the bottle down on the counter he angrily tore off the bandages on his arm, the ones he wore to keep the scars covered. Glaring angrily at the burn scars on his skin making him look reddish and angry. He held the limb out in front of him as his hand began to shake. The doctors said that his left arm would never completely recover and the shaking was just one of the side effects.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart, but stopped before pushing the green button. Harry wasn't sure how long he stared at the device before very slowly hitting call and bringing it to his ear. It rang for a few moments, maybe four times before he picked up, "Hello?" A gruff voice answered and Harry looked at the time not realizing it was the middle of the night. Wincing at his mistake he stayed in silence. "Hello? Who is this?" That's right his number had been changed with the new phone. "Okay, I can hear you breathing. Who the fuck is this?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He could practically feel Nathan's impatience. "Nathan." Harry choked out barely comprehensible.

The line went quiet before he heard shuffling and the sound of a door opening and closing. "Okay, listen up fucker. I don't know who you are but if I find out I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." Nathan hissed. "You think that this is funny? I ought to-"

"Nathan..." Harry whispered again. "Nate come home." Then before he could get a response he hung up. Flynn stared at the phone as Nathan's number popped up over and over. He felt himself slowly sink to the floor as he covered his face with his hands and continued to listen to the buzz of the phone.

The thief didn't remember passing out on the floor like that but the sound of someone opening the door jarred him from his restless slumber. Jolting up he reached for his knife and glanced over the counter at the door. His heart went out of control when he saw who walked in. Even though it'd only been around a year since they had last saw each other, Harry felt like it had been decades. Nate didn't look much different that he normally did, maybe just a bit more tired and worn down.

Slowly Harry stood so Nathan could see him and he was sure he looked a sight. He'd not slept well in months, his scars were too obvious and his hair a mess. The Englishman watched the expression on his love's face. At first it was shock then anger but it stopped on this look of pure unadulterated relief. Before Harry could say anything Nathan threw himself forward and around the other man.

Stunned Flynn wrapped his arms around the shaking adventurer and buried his face in his neck smelling that familiar scent of sweat and dirt. They stayed like that for a while before Nate took a step back to look Harry over with more scrutiny. "You look like shit." He said roughly staring at the scars.

"Yea, well you always were the pretty one, mate." Harry responded gruffly reaching down to grab the gauze from the floor. "I'll fix myself up. Wasn't expecting you." He turned walking toward the bathroom.

Nathan followed grabbing Harry's shoulder and spun him around. "Wasn't expecting me?! I took the nearest flight out, then stole a car just to get here. I thought- I thought you were dead..." He trailed off eyes straying to the floor.

Flynn pulled away moving into the bathroom and wet his hair in the sink, fixing it. Then he began to wrap the bandages around his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nathan watching his every move. And I'm sure anyone could feel the tense and pissed off elephant in the room. Once he was done he turned back to Nathan, "Want a beer?"

Drake sighed heavily as he looked around the place. He looked sad, probably because Harry hadn't touched any of Nathan's stuff. Hell, the book he was reading was still sitting on the table open and waiting, with a film of dust. "Sure." He agreed waiting for Harry to go get it, as if this wasn't his home.

Throwing the beer at him Nathan caught it with ease, his reflexes fast as ever. Harry grabbed one for himself and downed more than half of it in one go. They sat in an awkward silence as they both drank, neither looked at each other. This probably would have continued for awhile had Nate's phone not begun to ring.

Bringing it to his ear he answered cheerfully, "Hey, Elena." Harry's hand tightened around his beer. "No, no. Sorry for leaving you in the middle of the night." Flynn took that time to spy the wedding ring on Nathan's hand. "Yea, I'll be home soon. Mhm. Yep, love you too. Bye." He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and cleared his throat.

"Congrats." Harry stated without joy gesturing to the ring.

Nate nodded. "Yea...thanks." The 'guest of the house' rubbed the back of his neck.

"Am I invited to the wedding? I could be your best man. You should see me all fancy, I look just dapper." Harry said dryly. Nathan didn't respond just stared at his empty drink. "Well this has been a wonderful visit, but I've got some stuff to do so if you wouldn't mind. You best be getting back to your fiance." Harry moved toward the door and grabbed the handle.

"Slow down." Harry turned to look at Nathan who suddenly looked all full of energy. That was the look Nathan got when facing against the impossible, the steel look in a crisis. "Now just you wait." Harry let go of the door. "I thought you were dead."

Nathan rushed forward and grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him roughly. "I thought I had watched you die! Commit suicide right in front of you. I spent days curled up in bed trying to figure out whether or not I wanted to live or die." Harry's eyes widened as he saw the desperation in his lover's eyes. "Do you really think that was easy for me? Can you honestly blame me for pretending everything was just fine? Yes, I asked Elena to marry me, but I didn't know what else to do. You were dead and I just wanted to feel better. So I pretended she was you, but she's not and you're here."

Nathan moved back with such an intense look of agony on his face as his hands curled into fists. Harry stood there speechless before suddenly rushing forward and slamming his lips against the other's. They stayed like that for awhile with Harry's hands around Nate's neck while their lips moved against each other's.

Harry broke away to leave a series of soft kisses across Nathan's cheeks and down his neck before stopping and leaving his face in the crook of his neck. After what seemed like no time at all but what was probably minutes Harry moved his lips up to Nathan's ear and said the one thing they both needed. Damn the difficulties and details they'd been through and done worse.

"Stay."


End file.
